Ziva's turn
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: After returning from Somalia,  Ziva has to come to terms of being a member of the Gibbs family.  Warning: Will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva's turn!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.

THANKS Chelsea 1234! You are AWESOME!

NOTE: I have been writing a series of Family Gibbs stories. I have focused on Abby; I thought I would give Ziva her chance. Please review; all of your remarks help me continue writing. In this story Jen never died and is still Director.

Ziva David was a trained Moussad assassin, she has been known to kill men with her bare hands. She can break the toughest suspect, her unnatural ability to memorize items from the quickest glance made her one top notch NCIS investigator, but none of those qualities would get her out of this jam. Ziva was now standing in the corner in the director's office, fighting the urge to reach back and rub her still tender backside. Finally frustration took over and Ziva started banging her head against the corner.

"If you're trying to knock some sense into that hard head of yours, the wall is not usually a good place to start. I prefer to start someplace lower." Gibbs growled. He was sitting in the chair adjacent to the Director's desk. He just shook his head as he looked at Jen. "I guess some of the kids, need a little more positive reinforcement."

"Positive, my ass." Ziva mumbled.

"Did you say something? Agent David." Gibbs asked, he knew what she said, he was just testing her.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself!" Ziva answered, she knew that she didn't want to push Gibbs when he was in one of these moods. He may be all comforting and protecting Papa Bear, but at this moment this Papa Bear was the one that was protective and pissed. Ziva leaned against the wall and remembered what led her to this situation.

**The day before:**

"ZIVA! DOWN! BOMB!" That was all she recalled hearing before the explosion rocked the warehouse. Hearing Tony's warning, Ziva had ducked down behind the crates, but the sound wave from the blast still knocked her back 20 feet. She temporarily lost consciousness, but was easily aroused as she heard Gibb's concerned voice call her name.

"Ziva." As her eyes fluttered open, a wave of relief washed over Gibbs. He hated when one of his surrogate children were ever injured, but to watch from afar as one of your daughters is blown back was too much. The fear of losing another daughter had gripped his heart. "Ziva, thank God you're alright." Gibbs said as he held her head to his chest.

"Gibbs, I am fine. It was just a little blast." Ziva said, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention that Gibbs was showing her at this time. She grew up with little paternal show of feeling, so the way Gibbs was acting was making her squirm. She was trying to sit up, but Gibbs kept pushing her back to the ground. Finally, getting irritated with him holding her still, she decided to try to roll over and out from his arms and then stand up. But as usual, Gibbs was not having any of it.

"Be Still! You're not to move until Ducky clears you. Is that understood?" Gibbs said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

" Yeah." Ziva sighed. This was stupid, she knew she was fine, but she was afraid that if Ducky learned that she blacked out then he would make her go to the hospital for more tests and Ziva detested hospitals.

Gibbs had to leave Ziva for a moment to make sure that Tony and Tim knew exactly what evidence he needed to close this case, but he kept an eye on Ziva until he saw Ducky approach her.

"Well, hello my dear Ziva. I heard that you took a little tumble, are you ok?" Ducky asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I am fine Ducky. I just wish everyone would listen to me." Ziva said with a tone of exasperation.

"Ok, ok, let me just check you out here. Did you lose consciousness? Does your head hurt anywhere?" Ducky asked as he shined a light into her eyes, gauging her pupil reaction time.

"No, Ducky, I feel FINE!" Ziva snapped, hoping to get away before Gibbs came over and let Ducky know the truth. She sat up and a sudden dizziness hit her, she had to stabilize herself on her elbows.

" I think you should lay back down Ziva." Ducky said in his best authoritative voice. But she wasn't listening, she was still trying to sit up and stand, that was until she felt a set of eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Is she giving you any trouble here Duck? " Gibbs asked as he made his way to stand beside Ducky.

"Well, besides being a little belligerent and argumentative she seems to be fine." Ducky said.

"Did she tell you that she blacked out for a moment?" Gibbs asked with a slight tilt of his head. He had a gut feeling that she failed to mention this little tidbit of info.

Ducky turned his head back towards Ziva and looked her straight in her eyes. "Why no Jethro, in fact, I specifically asked her if she lost consciousness and she answered me no. Why that sounds like a flat out lie you told me Agent David." Ducky said with a disappointed tone.

Trapped Ziva decided the best bet was to surrender the fight and give in. "Ohhhhhhh! I feel absolutely OK! I knew, that if you knew that I had blacked out then you would make me go to the hospital and I despise hospitals." She was hoping that these pleas would help Gibbs forget that she had lied. Since she had returned from that dreaded time in Somalia, Gibbs had taken on the father figure in her life. And as much she enjoyed the security that came with that, she knew there were rules and lying was breaking one of the big rules.

"Well, yes that is true Ziva, anytime there is a loss of consciousness, there needs to be an extensive neurological exam performed. I cannot perform at that high level here so it is off to the Bethesda for you.' Ducky said as he helped her to her feet.

"Fine, I will go. I will drive myself." Ziva said hoping that she could get out of this still.

"Not taking the chance that you might have a relapse, Ziva so I'll take you and make sure that all is done accordingly." Gibbs said as he kept a firm grip, "plus I think that we need to have a little discussion on the way there."

After a short drive to the hospital, and a long conversation regarding the rule of lying, Gibbs escorted her through the ER and waited until she was taken into an exam room. He stepped out to give her some privacy as she was asked to change clothes in into a gown. As the doctor entered and started asking questions, Ziva recounted the whole explosion.

"Ah, I see Dr. Mallard has called ahead and ordered some tests, I see a CT scan of the head and brain and some x-rays. I will just call to radiology and let them know." The doctor then made a small note on her chart and sat it down on the edge of the counter.

Jumping off the bed she made her way over to her chart, She had no interntion of staying here any longer, so grabbing a black pen out of her purse, she took the chart and made a few minor changes to the doctor orders. She was not going to stay here one minute longer than she had to, so when the nurse came to take her to radiology, Ziva noted how flustered and tired the nurse. She decided to use this observation to her ability, so she made sure the nurse noted the change in orders.

"Um, Miss.. Baigle," Ziva started as she read her nurses name badge. " I think that the doctor changed his mind after he looked at me. I think that we agreed that I did not need the extra tests, and personally I know how busy you really are so I can get ready to leave and let someone who really is hurt take this bed."

"Oh, well, let me see here…. I see that he did mark out the test and did order for you to be discharged. OK, well it will take me a minute to get your paperwork together and do you have a ride home?" The nurse asked as she walked out the door.

"Yes, in fact it is the silver haired man probably threatening to take the whole place down, so just let him know that I will be ready in ten minutes." Ziva said with a smile. This was easier than she thought.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come in."

"Are you decent?" Gibbs asked tentatively as he opened the door.

"Yes, I am, are you ready to take me home?"

"That was fast." Gibbs said as he noticed that she was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Well, after talking to me and doing a brief neurological exam, he decided that I was all was normal and I could leave, but I was to return if I have any headaches or blurring of vision or dizziness. I assured him that I would call if any of those symptoms came back." Ziva said with a sense of accomplishment. She has pulled a fast one over the Gibbs, this had to be a first.

"Won't be a need to call, you're coming back home with me tonight." Gibbs stated.

"But, Gibbs, he did not mention…." Ziva started to argue.

"No arguments Ziva, this is not open to discussion, so before you argue anymore, do I need to remind you that you lied to Ducky and that I have not fully discussed with you the full repercussions." Gibbs threatened.

"Fine, but I am truly well enough to go back to my house." Ziva decided to throw in one last argument.

"Abby has already grabbed enough stuff for you to stay the night, so once we sign the releases then we can leave."

The nurse entered in a few minutes and had the necessary paperwork for Ziva to sign so she could go home. Ziva gathered her belongings and headed towards Gibb's car. It was a quiet ride home and Ziva didn't know if it was the medicine that the doctor gave her or just the relief that she was free from the hospital, but as soon as Ziva made it into the house and hit the bed in the room that her and Abby shared whenever they stayed over, she was sound asleep.

Nervous from the lack of activity upstairs, Gibbs pushed the already cracked door open a little further and saw his 'daughter' sound asleep totally clothed and uncovered. Gently walking in he pulled her shoes off and covered her up. Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight lil' one."

Gibbs walked downstairs into his basement and started working on his boat. Thinking back he remembered just how fragile Ziva had seemed after her whole ordeal in Somalia. Her own father was willing to sacrifice her life to help his cause. So where one father had left off, he decided to take over. Ziva had been taking care of herself for so long, she no longer felt the need to answer to anyone else when it came to her own well being. One recent memory came to mind…

_Ziva was the picture of sickness. She was sneezing, coughing, and her eyes were watering. She more than likely had a fever, but this was not going to keep her from going to work. She was never allowed to call out sick when she worked with Moussad, and she would not start now. As she entered the NCIS bullpen, Tony looked at her and exclaimed, "Oh, look who's sick. I thought you tough ninja assassins never got sick. ZE-VAH! "_

"_Stuff it Tony, I am not sick, just a little ill." Ziva said with a sneeze._

"_Pack your bags and go home, Ziva... you are sick." Gibbs said as he rounded the corner past her desk._

" _But Gibbs.." Ziva started to argue._

"_No buts, stop by Ducky in autopsy first and make sure that you don't need some medicine and then straight home and bed." Gibbs stated as he raised his brows letting her know that the discussion was over._

"_This is unnecessary, I am an adult and I know when I feel well enough to work and when I don't." Ziva said as she stood her ground. She was not going to be treated like a child._

_Gibbs just tilted his head towards the elevator, no need to say a word. Ziva knew she was not going to win this battle._

"_Ok, I will." Ziva said sharply as she slung her bag over her shoulder, slammed her drawer closed and stalked towards the elevator. She was so upset at being treated like a child that she failed to notice that Gibbs had followed her into the elevator. As soon as the elevator started it's descent towards autopsy, he leaned over and flipped the power switch, jerking the elevator to a halt. Turning to face her he grabbed her by the arm and landed one hard SMACK! to her backside. This caught her off guard._

"_OWWW! What the hell? " SMACK! "Gibbs…" Ziva exclaimed loudly as pain and fear mixed together. _

"_You will not argue with me, you may have gotten away with not taking care of yourself in Israel, but now that you are here, you are going to take care of yourself. And before you argue that you can take care of yourself, a father will always worry and care about his children no matter the age, so as DAD here, get used to this. You will not throw a little fit, just because you don't like what you are told to do. Is this understood?" Gibbs asked as he now stood toe to toe with her._

_Ziva, unaccustomed to having to answer to anyone, was shocked and slow to answer. Seeing Gibbs raise his hand to swat her backside again, she answered ," Yes, clear."_

"_Good, Let's get you to Ducky and then home, Abby will be by to check on you at lunch, so you had better be there." Gibbs restarted the elevator and escorted her into Autopsy._

Gibbs grinned as he recalled her reaction to his fatherly swats. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to understand this new family.

The next morning, Ziva awoke with a slight headache, but no lingering effects from the blast. Dressing into her office clothes, she opened the door and walked downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee. She saw Gibbs standing over the stove as she entered the kitchen.

"Wow, never knew you knew how to cook." Ziva said with a grin.

"Man has to eat. Coffee's fresh, eggs and bacon still warm, grab you a plate and have a seat." Gibbs instructed.

"I am not usually a breakfast person, but thanks for the offer."

"Wasn't an offer, it was an order. Sit. Eat and then we'll leave." Gibbs barked.

Not wanting to start the morning off on the wrong foot, Ziva ate a light breakfast. The ride back to NCIS was mostly quiet, except for Gibbs setting some light rules. "You'll have desk duty today Ziva."

"What! Surely you are joking Gibbs. I am picture perfect. I feel fine and am ready to work." Ziva disputed Gibbs assessment of her state of well being.

"I know you say you feel fine, but I'm saying you are going to take one extra day to make sure all is well. End of discussion, or do I need to repeat our little episode in the elevator."Gibbs said with a smirk.

"No, I understand." Ziva acquiesced.

Once they reached the bullpen, Ziva threw her bag against the partition.

"Problems, Ziva?" Tony asked with a slight grin.

"Nope, nothing wrong here Tony?"

"How is your head Ziva" McGee asked, truly concerned with her health. "I can't believe they didn't keep you at least overnight at the hospital, considering you blacked out and all."

"Thanks for the true concern McGee." Ziva said as she stuck her tongue out at Tony.

At that moment, Gibbs phone rang and Tony's phone rang.

"What Ducky, be right down." Gibbs turned towards his agents and said, "Ducky has something new on this case, I'm going to see what it is. David, desk, McGee, you and Tony take care of what ever he's dealing with." Gibbs turned and entered the elevator.

"That was Abby. She said she needed more samples from the crime scene, so let's go. By the way, Ziva, what was Gibbs muttering about light duty for you." Tony asked.

"Oh, nothing he just wanted me to make sure that I take it easy today. You know, not doing anything extremely strenuous and stuff. So, I'm driving." Ziva said as she started toward the elevator.

"Um, Ziva, I don't think that was what the Boss had in mind when he said desk. Usually that means DESK duty." McGee interjected.

"McGee , I rode in with Gibbs this morning so I am sure I know what he was talking about." Ziva answered him with a stare that said shut up or you will regret it later.

Downstairs Gibbs entered autopsy to find one very upset Dr. Mallard. He was pacing back and forth waiting for Gibbs to enter, and as soon as Gibbs did, Ducky jumped into a loud litany of words.

"I can't believe that she would do that Jethro, of all the underhanded, devious, manipulative things, this takes the cake." Ducky kept on talking.

"What Duck? I don't know what you are talking about? Stop and explain." Gibbs said.

"Ziva... Have you seen her this morning?"

"Yeah, she stayed with me last night after she checked out of the hospital. Why?"

"She lied Jethro. Did she mention anything about what the doctor said? Did it not seem a little strange that she was discharged so quickly. "

"No, nothing beside the doctor said she was fine and could go. I have a feeling now though that she wasn't telling the whole truth."

"Truth, there was little to no truth to what she told you. She purposely changed the physicians' – my orders- to avoid having more tests done. Jethro, I ordered an CT scan and other x-rays, she marked them out in the chart and then lied to the nurse and tricked her into releasing her early. Jethro, this is serious. She needs to know that this will not be tolerated. She could seriously hurt her self."

"Don't worry about that Duck, she'll know just how serious this is when I am done with her." Gibbs turned and stormed out of autopsy. He entered the elevator and started to head up when he suddenly flipped the emergency stop switch. Running his fingers through his hair, he needed to calm down before he dealt with his little truant daughter.

Entering the bullpen, he looked towards the desk and saw that Ziva wasn't there. Maybe she was in Abby's lab, taking the steps two at a time he made record time in getting to the lab.

Gibbs looked into the lab and saw Abby dancing around to something she would call music. She was so engrossed that she didn't see him enter and cross over to the radio. Reaching up, he shut it off.

"Hey, what the hell?" Abby yelled before she realized who it was that had cut the music off.

Gibbs strode over to her and landed one full SWAT! To her backside. "Watch the language towards me." Gibbs yelled. He was already on the edge thanks to Ziva, he didn't need a second bratty daughter.

"OWW! Got it. What can I do for you all gracious one." Abby asked with a fake salute. She could sense there was something wrong with Gibbs.

"Have you seen Ziva?"

"Nope, not today. I was hoping she would come see me, I was so worried when she got hurt yesterday. I just want to give her a big hug and make sure she really is ok." Abby said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, she is going to need more than a big hug when I get done with her." Gibbs said as he continued on to explain the whole fiasco.

Abby sensed that Gibbs was being torn between the fatherly feelings of anger and disappointment. She threw her arms around him and gave him a super ABBY hug. Leaning into his ear Abby gently whispered. "Remember Dad, she isn't used to having others care for her well being. She's new to this family thing. Go easy on her." She finished off with soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Abs, I just don't know what to do with her to get it through her head that this is family. We protect each other and will always care for each other through the good and bad. This is just going to be bad for her."

"I know. I have been on the receiving end of that bad enough to know. Just do what your heart tells you to."

"Tonight, home, 8pm Chinese. Bring the boys." Gibbs said as he left the lab heading back up the bullpen. As he entered the bullpen and still saw that she wasn't there, he proceeded to take the stairs two at a time as he headed upstairs and into the director's office.

Not one to wait to be invited in Gibbs stormed into Director Shepard's office and stood in front of her desk. Jen could tell from the tick in the side of his cheek that he was on the edge of an explosion, and for it to be this bad it had to include one of his 'children.'

"What did Dinozzo do this time?" She asked as it was usually Tony or Abby who gained these type of reactions from him.

"It's Ziva, Jen. She lied to me, Ducky, and the nurses, all just to get out of the hospital. She could've been seriously hurt and she wouldn't know it. I just… I want to ….. when she gets here she is…."

"I know, and I agree with you Jethro. Just remember that she hasn't had a true father in years." Jen said as she tried to calm him down a little.

"Oh, she'll know that she has one now when I finish with her." Gibbs said as Jen's phone rang.

"Yes, Cynthia. Thank you, I will let Special Agent Gibbs know." Jen said as she hung up the phone. Cynthia had heard the yelling in here and called to let me know that the team has now arrived back down at their desks. And Jethro, remember, she's still vulnerable. Listen, today is Thursday, I will unofficially suspend Ziva until Monday. Just make sure she's able to do her job on Monday."

"Great. She'll be here Monday, can't guarantee how well she will be sitting, but she'll be here." Gibbs said as he exited her office. Heading down the steps he walked straight to his desk, locked up his gun and badge, opened the bottom drawer and grabbed a large manila envelope, then stepped in front of Ziva's desk. Looking straight into her eyes Gibbs yelled "Tony, did Ziva go with you to the crime scene?" He watched her eyes grow bigger.

"Uh, well yeah boss, actually she drove. Why?" Tony asked.

"Since you were Senior Field agent, did she tell you that she was on desk duty?" Gibbs asked as he watched her blanch as he waited for Tony to answer.

"Um, No Boss, I wouldn't have let her go if I'd known." Tony said emphatically, he wanted Gibbs to know that he wouldn't have let her disobey an order if he'd known.

"That's what I thought Dinozzo. Ziva, with me, now!"

Ziva jumped up fast and was on Gibbs heel the whole way into the elevator. "Where are we.."

The look Gibbs gave her stopped her midsentence. She was in deep trouble, there was no use digging herself deeper into trouble.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened up to autopsy, a sinking feeling came into Ziva's stomach. 'Oh, God, he knows!' She thought to herself as her steps slowed as she entered the room. Looking across the room and seeing Ducky leaning back onto one of the tables, arms crossed, she knew that he knew the whole truth also. "Listen, I was just…" SMACK! "OW!"

"Now is not the time for talk. You've had plenty of time to come clean, but no you lied repeatedly to me, to Ducky and to the hospital." Gibbs growled.

"Ziva, how dare you lie and manipulate your own chart. I ordered those test for a specific reason. They were not recommendations for you to follow or not, they were direct medical orders. Is in your Moussad training to disobey direct orders?" Ducky said with fervor and conviction.

Feeling ashamed Ziva hung her head." No, I am truly sorry Doctor Mallard." She had resorted back to his more formal name. She knew that she had hurt him and that he was really upset with her.

Walking over to her he put his hand on her arms and gently squeezed. "Dear, it is still Ducky. Yes, I am upset with you, but I will always be Ducky. Jethro, I leave her into your capable hands to make sure she knows just how upset we all are and that she never does anything so stupid again." He said as he exited the doors and entered the elevator.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the arm and escorted her over to Ducky's desk. Taking the old hardbacks chair of Ducky's Gibbs sat down and starting talking. "Ziva, you know that I think of you as my daughter. Well, daughter, daddy here is royally pissed. You lied multiple times, changed doctor orders, disobeyed an order to stay on desk duty. If you act like a child trying to get your own way, I'll treat you like a child. Come here, NOW!" Gibbs barked.

Ziva had faced terrorists, guns and threats, but she was for the first time truly afraid. Eyes large, she gently shook her head from side to side. " But, Gibbs, you can't. I am not a child, I…."

She was interrupted by the feeling of being grabbed and laid across Gibbs knees. She started crying more from the feeling of guilt than pain …yet.

SWAT! "OW! Too hard, please." SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "ARGHHH! Please, I am sorry." She pleaded into his leg.

"You SWAT! Will not SWAT! Lie SWAT! To me SWAT! Or anyone SWAT! Else here SWAT! Is that understood?" Gibbs stopped for a moment and Ziva thought she was done, she started to push off his legs when she felt him tighten his grasp. "Not done here yet." Ziva had not been able to see what Gibbs had pulled out of his envelope.

CRACK! "ARG!" The first lick of this paddle against her backside made her raise her head up and throw back her hand to try to prevent a further assault on her backside. This didn't deter Gibbs at all, he just grabbed her hand and held on tighter.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! These five licks set her ass truly on fire, she was crying uncontrollably now and thought she would never sit again. She did not think it could get any worse until she felt Gibbs drop his left knee and raise her right knee making her sit spot a easy target.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "You will apologize to Tony." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "You will apologize to Ducky!" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "You'll go to the hospital and have the tests done." Gibbs finished up with two extra hard swats, then threw the paddle down on the desk and rubbed circles on her back as she tried to catch her breath. Helping her into a sitting position, he held her carefully, trying to minimize the contact of his leg and her backside. Seeing her in such distress, pulled on Gibbs heartstrings, but he knew he had to make sure she understood just how dangerous her actions were. Tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear he leaned into her face and spoke softly.

"I hated doing that, but this is serious. So serious in fact that Director Shepard wants us in her office as soon as you have freshened up." Gibbs helped her stand, watching her wince as her pants rubbed against her stinging backside.

"I-I-I am truly sor-sor-sorry Gibbs. " Ziva cried, now truly feeling like a well spanked, but loved child. Now she just had to deal with Jen.

Sorry so long, next chapter will be shorter. Just had a flow going and could not stop!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva's turn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. Sole property of CBS and Don Bellisario. Warnings in the first chapter.

Ziva rushed straight from autopsy to the ladies restroom hoping that nobody would see her on the state she was in. Entering the bathroom and looking into the mirror, the reflection she saw was one that was new to her. Gone was the well aged, cool, confident assassin, in its place stood a young girl whose hair was askew and eyes were red and swollen, who looked like she just received a thorough spanking. "ARGHH! How did I get myself into this mess, or better yet, why did I let him do this to me? Me, I can kill a man bare handed and yet, I ended up over Gibbs knees, weak like…."

"You are not weak Ziva." Abby said. She had over heard the conversation that Ziva was having with herself and decided to give her some advice. "In fact, you are one of the bravest people I know."

"Well, if that was true, then why did end up crying like a baby just then. How tough does that make me? Abby, he .. he.. '"

"He spanked you and obviously he did a job on you. Let me finish here. You may be one of the bravest people I know but when it comes to family dynamics, you are a little slow."

Ziva opened her mouth to rebut what Abby was saying but she never got the chance.

" It was stupid to think that you could pull such a trick over Gibbs and get away with it. I know from talking with you that your father treated you more like a soldier in training than his child. But, Zi, we all need a father figure to trust in and rely on to catch us when we fall. But they also will straighten us up when we stray from the path, especially if when we stray we put ourselves in danger. You may not have had a strong paternal presence in your life before, but now that you are part of the family Gibbs, you do have a father. A very pissed off father at this moment. But, all seriously, Zi, did you think you would get away with this?" Abby asked.

"Well, truthfully…. Yes. And I would have to if Ducky had not stuck his nose where it did not belong. I mean who gave him permission to check up on me. I am none of his concern. OWWW!"

Abby had had enough and smacked Ziva upside the back of his head. " You are EVERYONE's concern in this family. Just because you do not feel that way, we all do."

"But.. Abby.. Gibbs.. me, not only with his hand Abs, he used a paddle. And to make matters worse I cried like a baby. Me… ninja assassin, crying like a child." Ziva started tearing up again.

"We all do.. and when I mean all, I mean Tim, Tony, Jimmy and myself. It's because even though our asses are being lit into, we feel safe,… safe enough to let down the walls and release the guilt." Abby reached out and wrapped Ziva in a big hug. Whispering into her ear she finished," Sis, hate to tell you, this, but what you just got was just the beginning. I have only seen 'Dad' this upset once or twice. Once after my little stalker episode, and you remember how I was afterwards. All I can say, is I love you. Remember that you ARE his daughter." Abby exited the bathroom and headed back to her lab.

Ziva turned back to the mirror, straightened her hair and said outloud to herself. "Time to face the firing squad." Ziva left the restroom and headed up the steps to Director Shepard's office. Jen had always had her back before, she did not see why she would not have it now. Little did she know that Gibbs had already explained the situation and Jen was less than pleased with her actions.

As she entered the outer office, she noticed the concerned look on Cynthia's face. She really became worried when she saw her mouth the word 'sorry' to her as she entered the office.

"Agent David, I suggest you have a seat." Jen said in her most authorative voice. Ziva had never seen Jen take this kind of authority towards her. It set Ziva off.

" What it is AGENT David now, Jen? What happened to Ziva or Zi?" Ziva said with a sharp tone. But following the gaze of Jen's eyes, she saw what the problem was, Gibbs had beat her up here. The fact that Jen put so much stock in what Gibbs said before she even had her side of the story flew all over her. "So, now I see how it really is? You take his word over mine?" Ziva was yelling now, throwing her head towards Gibbs. She was showing little respect for Jen's authority and Gibbs was not going to tolerate this.

Gibbs strode over to Ziva, and grabbed her by the elbow to face her nose to nose. "You will not talk to the Director in that tone, is that understood ZIVA?" Gibbs growled out.

Ziva could not believe that Gibbs would talk to her like that in front of Jen. The part of her brain that should have shut her mouth seemed to have gone on break. " I will do what the hell I please… you…"

Ziva was not given time to think the rest of her little speech out, the next thing she knew she was over Gibbs knee as he was now leaning on Jen's desk. SMACK! " You will not talk to your director," SMACK! "or anyone else in an authority position ," SMACK" in that tone of voice again."

"Ow! Jen please OW! Stop him OW!" Ziva said as she was totally humiliated that Gibbs would do this to her in front of Jen. Before Jen even had time to open her mouth, Gibbs stood Ziva up and faced her towards Jen.

"You will apologize to her and then you will go stand in the corner until I tell you to come out." Gibbs ordered.

"What?... Jen.. Come on.. you can't be serious. OW! OW! OW!" Ziva yelled as Gibbs hand connected with her already sore backside. He grabbed her and not so gently placed her in the corner.

As Ziva stood facing the corner, Jen decided it was time to set down some rules. " AGENT DAVID. As long as you are an agent here you answer to myself or Gibbs." Jen was now pacing behind Ziva. " What you did was dangerous and stupid. You could have seriously injured yourself. What would have happened if something went wrong at the crime scene today? What if you had blacked out while you were driving?"

"I did not think…" Ziva started.

"Exactly Ziva, you did not think. So maybe you need some time to think. You are suspended from work until Monday."

"What, NO !' Ziva started to argue, but one look at Gibb's eyes and she turned around and listened to the rest of her punishment.

"Since you have shown a complete disregard to taking care of yourself, you will go and spend your time off at the house with Gibbs. He will tell you the rest of the rules now. Jethro."

"Since your behavior is that of a child/ teenager, you will be treated like one until you can show that you are capable of behaving in an adult like fashion. One, you are grounded until further notice."

"What!" But Ziva turned right back into the corner, her ass still radiated enough heat to start a new fire.

"Yes, no TV, phone, knives, guns, You will sit in your room and think about what you did. Second, you will receive a spanking tonight and tomorrow night as well." Gibbs started to explain.

"But, Gibbs you already spanked me."

"Ziva, that was just for lying about the hospital. We still have not dealt with the whole forgery of orders, and disobeying a direct order, when I instructed you to stay at the desk. You knew that I meant desk duty, so you disobeyed an order. So you will stay here until I return and then we are stopping by your house and then heading back to my house." Gibbs said as he turned and looked at Jen and then gave his half smile smirk and walked out the door.

As soon as Ziva knew the coast was clear, she turned from her corner." Jen, how could you let him..'

"Let him Ziva, do you understand just how serious you actions are. You know that Jethro sees you as his daughter, and yet you lie to him, Ducky ,the nurse. You falsify documents, and then disobey an order. I strongly suggest you turn right back around and face the corner. You have not seen me mad yet, you do not want to see it now, believe me.'

Ziva turned and faced the corner but continued to talk." But Jen, he spanked me."

"I know and believe me, I would have done the same if I was in his shoes. That was totally irresponsible and childish. So end of discussion, you are suspended and will do as Jethro says. I back him one hundred percent."

Ziva just hung her head against the wall as she found out that her last ally was against her also. This was not going to well at all.

Finally frustration took over and Ziva started banging her head against the corner.

"If you are trying to knock some sense into that hard head of yours, the wall is not usually a good place to start. I prefer to start someplace lower." Gibbs growled. He was sitting in the chair adjacent to the Director's desk. He just shook his head as he looked at Jen. "I guess some of the kids, need a little more positive reinforcement."

"Positive, my ass." Ziva mumbled.

"Did you say something? Agent David." Gibbs asked, he knew what she said, he was just testing her.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself!" Ziva answered, she knew that she didn't want to push Gibbs when he was in one of these moods. He may be all comforting and protecting Papa Bear, but at this moment this Papa Bear was the one that was protective and pissed.

Laying her head against the wall, all Ziva could think was ' I am a cooked moose!'

TBC

Thanks for all the kind reviews!

P


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva's turn

Thanks to my good friend and endless supporter, Chelsea1234!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. Sole property of CBS and Don Bellisario. Warnings in the first chapter

At the end of the day, Gibbs escorted Ziva to the car, keeping a firm on her arm as if to prevent her from running again.

" I am not two, Gibbs, I know not to run out I front of cars, you do not have to hold my hand.' Ziva said with a tinge on frustration. She was being treated like a child and she was getting tired of it.

"Well ,Ziva, for all I know, you may decide to try to get away. So just consider my guidance a little bit of insurance." Gibbs answered as she tried to pull away without being too noticeable.

The ride to her house was quiet and tense. She refused to look at Gibbs, instead focusing on trying to act unaffected by the turn of events. Silently sitting in the car, she started thinking to herself that she has never been grounded before. The more she started thinking about it, the more it upset her.

As they entered her apartment, Ziva thought she might try a new tactic. " Gibbs, I have been thinking and I agree with Director Shepard's decision to suspend me. My actions were unjustifiable and I see the true error in my judgement. I fully accept the punishment for my misconduct." Ziva was hoping that by agree with them, Gibbs would lighten the punishment.

"Well, Ziva, I am glad that you see where you are wrong. And trust me, after this weekend, you will never try to repeat such fool hardy decisions again. So, quit stalling, I am not going to change my mind. Grab enough stuff for the weekend. NO weapons!" Gibbs said with a smirk as he tossed his head towards her bedroom.

"Fine!" Ziva stomped off, feeling evermore like the petulant teenager. Things were not going her way at all. She went into her room and started throwing clothes, pajamas and other necessary items for a long weekend. "Of all the idiotic, stupid ways of dealing with this…" Ziva muttered to herself. She was so engrossed in her little self rant that she failed to notice Gibbs, standing in the doorway.

"Ok, Ziva, how would a Moussad agent have been dealt with if they not only disobeyed a direct order, but not just disobeyed, but purposefully altered orders to suit their personal benefit? " Gibbs asked, knowing that this would maybe put things into a different perspective.

" There are different ways to deal with this, one could lose their rank, one could lose their job or one could… one could…" Ziva sank down onto the end of her bed and starting staring at the floor.

"Yeah, Ziva, what is the other possibility?"

"One could be put to death." She answered with in a hushed tone. She knew that she had been cornered into admitting just how serious her actions would have been in her home country. This made her stop and think that maybe, just maybe, this way is not too bad.

Gibbs now moved to sit down beside Ziva on her bed and turned her to face him. Looking straight into Ziva's eyes Gibbs wanted to reinforce the reasoning behind her punishment. "So you are saying that we should bust you down to mail girl?"

"No! I would go crazy down in that hole."

"So, then we should just terminate your position and start looking for a replacement. I know a couple of eager agents ready to move up to the position, if you think this is a good idea, we can start the paperwork on Monday." Gibbs said with a look in his eyes that said he was serious.

"But, I … have grown extremely fond of all of you and can imagine myself at another agency." Ziva started to see the track his train of thought was going.

"Ok, we all know the last alternative is totally out if the question, so where does that leave us? Do you feel like you deserved to get off scott free?"

"No, I deserve to be punished, it just seems… I mean, I do not know now how I feel about this. I mean, if my own father did not care enough to .. I guess the biggest question is…" Ziva broke eye contact with Gibbs and started looking at the ceiling, trying to curb the tears that threatened to spill. "..Why?"

Gibbs slid back onto the bed and pulled her up beside him. Ziva slid back also and laid her head on his shoulder. Gibbs laid his head on hers and gently kissed her hair. "Ziva, when I first met you, I thought you were one tough girl."

Upon hearing herself being referred to as a girl she looked up at Gibbs and wanted to argue, but he stopped her.

"Yes, you heard me correctly girl. You may have put on a brave assassin front, but I could see in your eyes and see a frightened girl. And when you shot your own half brother to save me, I learned just how far Eli was willing to go to have his way. He did not even consider how that action would traumatize you. But the icing on the cake was just how far he would sacrifice you, his own daughter, to complete a mission. After seeing the condition you were in when we came to Somalia, I made a vow that no one would ever hurt you again. You know how I feel about the others on this team, our unique family dynamics. Just because your biological father is a bastard, you deserve to have a father who loves and cares for you. I decided to fill those shoes."

Gibbs could feel the wet sensation on his shirt as Ziva's tears freely flowed.

"But, I never asked to be treated like a daughter, I knew that reading your bio that you had lost one daughter. Why would you want to take on a screw up like me?"

Gibbs gently thumped the back of her head and Ziva looked up at him with wide eyes. " You are not a screw up! If you think you are the only one that has personal problems then I have a way for you to fill your time while you are grounded."

"Still grounded? " Ziva asked sheepishly, hoping that this little heart to heart might have lessened his resolve.

"Yep, still grounded. Hurry up and let's go. We still have some more things to discuss at home." Gibbs said as he slid off the bed and exited her room.

Ziva finished packing and threw her bag in the back of the car. She sat in the car and thought of what Gibbs had said all the way back to his house. Once they reached the driveway, a new wave of uneasiness washed over Ziva. She knew what was to come, but she still did not like it.

As they entered the entrance way and entered the house, Gibbs spoke. "Ok, you know which bedroom is the girls, so go put your stuff away, and I will be up in a little bit."

"What am I to do? Just sit and needle my thumbs?"

Gibbs just shook his head in amusement at her massacre of another American phrase.  
"It's twiddling my thumbs, and no I want to you think about what we talked about at your house. Why are you important?"

"Gibbs" Ziva spoke his name with a soft inflection. "Are you still…"

Gibbs understood the question she could finish. "Yes Ziva, I'm still gong to spank you so go on, I'll be up there soon."

Ziva turned and went up the stairs and entered the pink room. This room was now the girl's room when ever they stayed over. She threw her stuff into the corner and lay on her stomach on the bed. Her backside still smarted from her previous spanking, she dreaded this. As she waited on the inevitable, she started to think about what he had said. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to hear Gibbs gently knock on the door. She was startled by sudden dip in the bed. Looking up she saw Gibbs was now sitting beside her.

"So, did you think about my question?" Gibbs aid with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, I did, and I think I might have an answer. I looked at all of your "kids" and I see a special bond. First, there is Tony. On the outside he is a carefree, fraternity minded, womanizer, but you see through his façade and see the insecure man who needs a firm hand of guidance and a clear set of rules and consequences. Each head slap not only helps redirect him when he strays, it also reaffirms the feeling that you care enough to take the time to correct him. Then there is Tim. On the outside he seems to be a computer genius, hacker extraordinaire and wealth of knowledge, but you see him as he is on the inside. A young man on the verge of greatness, but whose greatest hindrance is himself. His lack of self confidence and esteem make him prove to self-sabotage, but you pushing him and goading him into going beyond what he thought he could do makes him realize his worth. Can't forget the favorite…" Ziva said with a grin. She knew that he would make a remark about this but she pressed on. " It's OK, we all know that she is the baby. Abby likes for everyone to think that she is just one happy go lucky girl. That nothing ever gets her down and that she always is going to win. She dresses like she does so that others will stop and look at her outfit and not turn their attention to the dark in her eyes You see past all that make-up and see her as she truly is, a young lady looking for guidance and comfort. She is really a girl who had to grow up to soon, who likes to test her boundaries, just to see if you will rein her in."

"Ok, I see you have everybody else figured out, what about you?" Gibbs asked.

"I .. I… have thought hard and I just don't know. I betrayed you, I made you choose between Tony and me. I have let you down. I always thought that when I joined NCIS it would make me stronger, instead I feel weaker. I feel like I can't make it on my own anymore. I feel like a..a…a failure. OW!"

Gibbs head slapped her. " First off, Ziva David, yes, you have made mistakes, but we all do. Second, you're not weak. What you feel, you shouldn't look at as a weakness, you should look at as a strength. Now you don't have to carry all the weight and burdens alone. You have a family to help you through these times. Finally, you need to realize that when I punish you, it's not to make you feel inferior or less, it's to remind you that you are important to me. I will do whatever is in my power to protect you, even from yourself. Your actions over the past days are not one of a trained agent. They're the act of a scared, stubborn child." Gibbs stated.

This statement made Ziva sit up. "That is my point, I am not a child, I am…"

"You're acting like one now. I look at you as my daughter, I want to protect and help you, but there are times when I have to draw the line and that's now. So let's get this over with." Gibbs stood up and pulled the chair out from underneath the desk. He sat down and motioned for Ziva to come to him.

"Gibbs, please.." Ziva pleaded as she slowly crossed the room and stood in front of him. She started to back away when he grasped her wrist and pulled her over his knees. "I am still sore.. you cannot.."

"I know and I can so forget that argument. Tell me why you are in this position for the second time today." Gibbs asked as he saw her struggling to maintain some sense of fight.

"Because, you think I need this. OW!"

Gibbs, not pleased with her attitude landed one hard swat to her backside. "Keep that attitude up and you will lose the pants."

The thought that Gibbs would even threaten her with that pushed her over the edge. "How dare you threaten me. I will let you know that hell will freeze over before I let you …." Realizing that she had pushed Gibbs too far, survival instincts kicked in.

"You let me… let me tell you something Ziva I will do as I see fit.. OWWW! Did you just bite me?"

Before Ziva could even process what was going on, Gibbs had shifted her, pulled her pants down leaving her modest underwear covering part of her ass, and started spanking, punctuating each word with a hard smack. " You..will.. not.. bite.. me.. ever.."

"OWWW! I..am..sor..! Please, that hurts!"

"Supposed to Ziva. SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK! Why are we doing this ?" Gibbs asked as he continued to turn her ass a bright red.

"Because …I..I..lied at the ..hospital….OW! PLEASE! I ..pro.. no more lies."

"Damn straight, no more lies." Gibbs kept up the steady spanking making sure that every inch of her upturned backside was now fire engine red. Now to drive the point home, Gibbs raised his right knee, and lowered his left, now making the underside sitting area of her ass a target. "! are too SMACK! Important to me SMACK!" He delivered these swats extra hard. He wanted her to feel these tomorrow. "I will not SMACK! Risk losing SMACK!another daughter SMACK! Am I clear SMACK!"

Ziva was now sobbing uncontrollably. " Ye..ye…yes. PLEASE, I…I…I… swear..No…no..no.. more."

Gibbs peppered the tops of her thighs with a few sharp swats to make sure she knew just how upset he was. He wound down the spanking and started rubbing slow circles on her back. "Shhh! OK, all done now. Come on sit up." Gibbs tried to help her straighten her clothes, but Ziva gingerly pulled her pants back into place. Just thinking about sitting made her hurt.

" I ..I think, I will just lay down." Ziva said as she curled onto her side, facing away from Gibbs. He gently stroked her hair and got up off the bed.

As he stood in the doorway he looked back and saw his 'daughter' as she really was, shaking from crying so hard and trying still to keep the tears from flowing, but still strong. " If you want to go ahead and shower and change into your pajamas, Abby and the guys will be here soon with Chinese. And Ziva…"

"I know that your past experience with fatherly love is cloudy, know from me to you that this father will always love you. I will call when they come so you can eat with us down here as a FAMILY." Gibbs said with a grin as he closed her door and headed downstairs.

I am ending this one here, starting new story today! Keep in touch and throw me some ideas!

Please Review. It helps the creative juices flow.


End file.
